Parent Teacher Conference
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Dick and Damian made a deal. If Damian behaves in school, then Dick will try to convince Bruce to let Damian do solo patrols. When Dick fails on his end of the deal, Damian is still behaving and no one knows why, not until Dick meets the teacher.


**I wasn't kidding about making DickxHinata story involving Damian somehow. Although I didn't expect it to be a one-shot. WallyxHinata will come shortly I just need to slow down on the chapter stories since I have four in the works as of now. But if you want at least a one-shot just hit me with a suggestion and **__**I will see what I can work with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Batman. If I did, Bruce would be happily married with Diana.**

Everyone besides Dick thought putting Damian in school wasn't exactly the smartest idea. After all, Damian wasn't exactly a normal ten year old boy who played with water guns or thought he was old enough to watch more adult films. No, Damian was a ten year old kid who knew his way around an assortment of fire arms as well as anything else that could kill; disfigure; or just down right hurt. And he didn't think he was old enough to watch more adult movies, Damian knew he was old enough and wasn't afraid to show it- much to Bruce, Tim, and Alfred's annoyance. If Damian had been placed in a setting where there were children his age that he would instantly dub beneath him or teachers he would automatically knew to be stupider than him, the results could be disaterous. In the end, everyone thought it would be easier to just homeschool him. Dick, the always optimistic son and older brother, thought Damian deserved a chance at a semblance of a normal life, plus a chance to open up socially. Everyone, even Alfred, thought he was way over his head and dismissed him; but Dick wasn't the one to give up, much to Bruce's annoyance, and had constantly gotten on his former mentor's case until the Mighty Bat had finally decided to give in, but one condition.

"If he gets into any trouble, you'll be having him for the weekends, understand?"

Dick agreed of course and only did he get home to his apartmentin Bludhaven did he realized what he agreed to. If Damian couldn't behave in school then Dick would have him for a weekend, which meant Dick would have to cancel any plans involving girls and best friends. He had not thought this through. Damn! Damn! Damn!

"You really screwed up, you know that?" Barbara asked after he mentioned the deal to her over the phone. Yes, and he didn't need her to remind him.

The day before Damian was to start school, Dick had invited Damian- and by invite, he meant dragging the little monster- out for some brotherly bonding. It involved a movie of Damian's choice- as long it was rated PG or G (keeping his weekends weren't going to do him any good if Bruce or Alfred killed him)- dinner at a restaurant of Damina's choice- thankfully Bruce gave him an emergency credit card- and ended with ice cream at the park. That was when Damian got serious.

"What do you want Grayson?" he asked in a deathly tone while glaring- he had inherited his father's famous Batglare- at him. Dick smiled at him sheepishly before starting.

Dick needed his weekends and Damian wanted to start doing solo-patrols, so Dick offerrred Damian a deal. Behave in school, and Dick would talk Bruce into at least giving him one night of solo-patrol a month as a reward for good behavior. Damian, as usual, looked skeptical.

"What makes you think Father would take the deal?"

"I convinced him into putting you school, Damian," Dick reminded his younger brother. Damian gave off of look of contemplation.

"Very well Grayson, I will behave, but keep in mind the deal is off if you fail to convince Father within the first month of atteding that place."

"So you gonna get in trouble on purpose if I fail?" Dick asked while raising an eyebrow. Damian smirked.

"If I cannot go out on patrol by myself then I will have to take pleasure in ruining your weekend plans." Dick right there was willing to admit that Tim was right and that Damian was the spawn of Satan.

The next day Damian had started school and Dick started his mission to convince Bruce into letting Damian go solo on patrols. He could handle it. Dick was stubborn as a mule and he had a lot at stake. Unfortunately, Bruce had pretty much wrote the book on stubborness- cowritten by Wonder Woman- and would shut Dick down whenever the topic came up.

"But he's..."

"No."

"Damian would behave..."

"No."  
"Come on Bruce, all kids..."  
"No, ask again, and you will be getting him. Behaved or not."

Dick shut up afterwards and the month had past. When he had told Damian about his failure, Damian looked annoyed, but simply shrugged and mumbled under his breath; which was a very unusal Damian reaction. Dick had expected a tantrum, death threats, the look of instant planning in his eyes. Instead, Damian had just told Dick to leave his room Dick left, confused and nervous for the next school week.

Damian had behaved that week, and week after that, and the week after that. Okay, now Dick was really starting to get nervous as well as everyone else. Tim was sure the little monster was planning something big and Dick was inclined to agree. He wasn't getting anything out of behaving besides a few job well dones from staff that were sure to irritate the little guy.

"Have you ever considered that maybe we all wrongfully judged the Young Master and that he is simply behaving?" Alfred asked one afternoon. Both Dick and Tim looked at the faithful Butler as though he had grown a second and third head.

For the course of the term, Damian was continuing to behave, and Dick was itching to ask; but why risk it. Maybe Damian wanted to see Dick sweat and then finally burst from apprehension and just ask. He loved his baby brother, but he had his dignity to maintain. The answer came when parent-teacher conferences were being held, and Dick was to go in Bruce's place due to a last minute meeting Waynetech. Was it his imagination, or did these meetings always occur at the most inconvienent of times.

Riding into the school parking lot with Damian, who had been quiet all morning- seriously, he hadn't even had his rountine fight with Tim at breakfast according to Alfred-simply got out of the car and headed for the entrance. Confused and nervous still, Dick followed. When they reached Damian's class room, Dick caught sight of a couple leaving with their daughter, smiling faces and all. He had wished Damian could be that normal.

After a knock on the door and a quiet "come in", Dick opened the door to see what he assumed to be one of the most beautiful women in the world, and he has worked with plenty of beautiful women. She appeared to be his age, but was a little shorter than him. She had a curvy body hidden under a long-sleeve blouse and long, black skirt and stockings. Her hair was a dark color and tied into a neat braid, and her eyes were an unusual color of lavender and pupiless. Dick would have thought she was blind if he hadn't noticed she was looking directly into his own blue eyes. What really caught Dick off guard was her small, yet gorgeous smile that definitely had air of kindness to it.

"Nice to see you made it Mr..."

"Grayson, I'm Damian's older brother," Dick said instantly finished, while ruffling Damian's hair, which earned him a nasty glare and slight glare, "Sorry, our dad couldn't make it due to a emergency at work."

The woman nodded, "Very well, my name is Ms. Hyuuga. And obviously I'm Damian's teacher. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Grayson."

"Hyuuga?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow, "Japanese?"

She giggled this time and nodded, "Although I tell my teachers to just call me Miss, if they can't pronounce my last name, but Damian actually has no trouble pronouncing it. He even calls me Sensei."  
Right there, Dick knew the reason for Damian's behavior. Looking down to his baby brother who looking at the floor embarassed and...blushing? Yep, Damian definitely had a crush, and Dick doubt he even knew.

"I see, well Bruce does make sure we all have the best education, so some of us know a few languages before middle school," Dick said truthfully. He himself had quite a few languages under his belt at the young age of twenty-four.

Ms. Hyuuga again smiled and motioned for him and Damian to sit. Dick sat down without hesitation while Damian sat down still looking down. Tim and Alfred were going to enjoy this.

"Well, I can also say that he taught you all excellent mannerisms because Damian has been one of my best students. Turns in his homework on time and doesn't disrupt class." Dick saw the red on Damian's cheek getting brighter, "However, he doesn't seem to socialize with the other students very well. When we have group projects or discussions, Damian hardly participates, but I assume it's because he's shy."

Dick had to resist the snort that wanted to make itself known. Instead, he smiled and explained that Damian had just been homeschooled all of his life, so he wasn't use to group settings." hey, it was the truth.

"I see," Ms. Hyuuga went on and once more smiled, "Well, I guess he'll come through with a little more time. Everything else seems to be in order. As I said, he is one of my best students, so there was really nothing else to speak on."

"Great to know, I'm pretty sure our dad will be thrilled to know Little D's behaving himself," Damian shoots Dick an embarassed glare, "By the way, how old are you. You look too young to be a teacher."

Ms. Hyuuga only giggled, "I get that a lot. I'm twenty-three and just began my first year of teaching primary education."  
Perfect, Dick thought, and even laughed when he saw the glare still lingering on him, "You look perfect for the positon. I take it, kids love you?"  
"Gray...Richard, we should leave," Damian mumbled. Definitely a crush if Damian was using first names.

"I'd like to think so, or else there would be no reason to do this job."

Dick smiled even more, despite the hard elbow in his ribs, "Damian's right, we should be going. Other parents are probably waiting. But hey, I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little bit more. Completely up to you, though."

Damian was growling again as Ms. Hyuuga raised a perfect eyebrow. Eventually she shrugged before pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something down.

"You seem nicer than most men who hit on me, so I'll say yes," she said while giving him the paper, "It was nice meeting you Richard."

"Same here." Dick said getting up, Damian soon afterwards and already heading for the door, "So, do I get your name since you know mine?"

"Hinata," she said while waving goodbye.

Once Dick and Damian were in his car, the old Damian finally came out, "Grayson, you will rip that number now, or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Dick challenged as he gave Damian a smirk, "Misbehave? I'm pretty sure you want to stay in Ms. Hyuuga's good graces Little D."  
Damian growled and started to brood.

**Done, and I think I made Dick an asshole. Tell me what you think^_^**


End file.
